Amerika
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Drabbles based on Jack Hunter's life after Boy Meets World.
1. Start

_Marriage was a fascinating thing._

Jack has been married for three years.

Yes that's right, _three years._

He got married in October to Emiyn Fa'amoe, a half Brazilian and half Samoan woman he met down at the ice rink in New York. She was skeptical about getting on the ice and happened to be getting dragged onto the ice bya much taller man, Who Jack assumed was her boyfriend or some sort at the time, along with a younger guy (who turned out to be her nephew) who had down syndrome. Jack laughed at the sight of Emiyn who had her arms crossed, an unimpressed expression on her face as the two men skated around her in circles.

Jack met Emiyn around the time he broke up with Rachel and thought that he would never love again. He went to the ice rink hoping that it would ease his heartache and it did. In the beginning Emiyn had her walls up so high that it took forever for Jack to knock them down. Emiyn did not hide her attraction to Jack, taking what she wanted without any guilt. In the beginning their relationship was only based on physical interactions, their meetups consisted of one-night stand _s_ although Jack wanted to connect with Emiyn on a deeper level. It took awhile but it happened.

Jack and Emiyn slowly started to go on dates with Emiyn trying her hardest to share her scars. Jack Hunter has never met a woman quite like Emiyn, she told him stories of her life as a child in Samoa and listened carefully to how different her life was compared to his. Jack had a pretty good life, he had a mother and a step-father that took really good care of him. He never had to worry about hardships like Shawn or Emiyn did in their lives and he happened to be grateful for every moment. Emiyn's mother, a strong-willed Brazilian woman always wanted for her kids to have a better life meaning: to live in America. However Emiyn's father, a strict and hardworking Samoan man wanted his children to remain near him. Emiyn's father was the provider of the family and had no problem with just that, although times were really hard.

While Jack was living in a large house with a white picket fence, Emiyn was living in a small three bedroom home that she had to share with her parents, her grandmother, four of her cousins, and six of her siblings. While Jack was going to private school, Emiyn would have to miss days from school to stay home and help take care of her siblings and cousins. It was wonderful how they were brought together from two different backgrounds. Jack realized that the only reason Emiyn began to open up to him because she became pregnant with his child. Emiyn had been secretly debating with herself on what to do, to either flee from New York back home but she hid out for awhile in Groton, Connecticut where her brother and nephew lived avoiding Jack for awhile until he figured out what exactly was going on with her.

Of course Jack wanted a family of his own but he never thought he would have a kid at twenty-eight with a woman he barely knew. Jack explained to Emiyn that he would never abandon their child, he wanted to take care of the both of them. Jack stood by his word, even encouraging Emiyn to move in with him down at his Bachelor pad apartment. During month three of Emiyn's pregnancy, Jack proposed to Emiyn in the middle of times square but she declined much to Jack's disappointment. Emiyn wasn't ready to commit, she felt that Jack was just doing this because he felt like he had to. Emiyn didn't think Jack cared about her much then but he proved that he did.

During the last month of Emiyn's pregnancy the three moved into a brownstone in Manhattan that had three bedrooms, just big enough for them, their baby, and any guests. Jack began to work from home during the first two months their 8 lbs 4 oz baby were home while Emiyn would not be returning back to her flight attendant job. Maisy Sinn Fa'amoe Hunter became the light of Emiyn and Jack's lives. They were a family and Jack wanted to make it permanent, wanting desperatedly to make Emiyn his wife especially with Emiyn's mother questioning when he would seal the deal and his step-father telling him he should. As for Jack's mother, her and Emiyn didn't exactly click like they did. Jack understood that his mother was a bit of a handful, she said whatever she felt like she needed to say to be honest, she lacked empathy. Opposed to Jack's step-father who was more compassionate and humble.

Again with time on Jack's side, on Maisy's thirteenth birthday Jack asked a second time for Emiyn to do the honors in becoming his wife and she agreed. Things were going just fine during their first year of their marriage until the second year came around when Emiyn began working down at one of the most famous restaurants in the city. Jack was no doubt proud of Emiyn becoming head chef at the restaurant as she were of him for becoming CEO at his company. What Jack didn't like was that Emiyn began picking up more hours and not knowing where her priorities lay. It also might have something to do with the fact that Emiyn worked along side another good looking guy that had the chance of seeing her more than her own family did! This started heated disagreements between the two to the point where Emiyn began breaking things and Jack would sleep in the guest room and Maisy would have to plug her ears in her room silently begging them to stop.

Maybe this is why Emiyn didn't want to get married.

When Jack received a phone call from Mr. Turner that Shawn got married, Jack shared his small bitterness with the older man on how they weren't invited. A week after Shawn's honeymoon, he called Jack filling him on the information. As an older brother he offered his younger half sibling a congrats, not wanting to start anymore arguments of the day but silently hoped that Shawn knew what he was doing marrying that woman leaving Jack to question what if's within his own marriage.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey so this isn't a sequel to "Moondust" but I wanted to write about Jack because I thought why not? I think it would be interesting to see what he's been up to no? Ever since GMW he's been on my mind since. Should I continue?**


	2. Two

_It was Jack's parents' anniversary and she missed it._

Jack's blood was boiling at the thought that Emiyn would miss this. Although she didn't get along well with Jack's mother she was always cordial and got on well with his step-father. The fact that Emiyn didn't think or bother to call him that she was going to be home late made him livid. It was least she could do. Jack knew that that was the reason why Emiyn didn't show up to dinner. His mother and step-father came up from Philadelphia for the weekend and were leaving early the next day. Maisy even made a way to show up for her grandparents anniversary during dessert, hanging out with her friends since Farkle was having a birthday party.

"I don't know how that wife of yours could put her job before her own family." Rebecca Connor, Jack's mother snapped in the backseat of black Audi coupe.

Maisy sighed as she slouched down further in the passenger seat, shooting her father a look. Jack gripped tighter onto the steering wheel as he drove down the busy night streets of New York City. He glanced over at his daughter noticing her discomfort before lifting his brown eyes to meet his mother's raised eyebrows. "She should be home when we get there, mom.

"Why even bother?" The woman continued with a slight laugh, "The day's over. I know we can't stand each other for obvious reasons but, she could have been woman enough just to tough it out."

"Becca, please." Blake Connor, Jack's step-father interjected as he patted his wife's hand.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just putting it out there."

 _'Like always.'_ Maisy bitterly thought to herself, her eyes trained on the city lights.

Jack remained silent as he paused at the corner, he had the green-light but the people waiting were walking across the streets since the sign gave them the go to walk.

"I won't forget this, no way. And I'm gonna tell her that too." Rebecca continued on.

Jack clenched his jaw, "Mom. I'm sure Emi had a good reason for not showing."

"Well at least she could have called! Her own daughter had the decency to show up even if she were out partying with her friends. Did I mention that I'm glad you made it, Maze?"

Maisy pressed her lips together as she turned around in her seat to meet her grandmother's dark brown eyes, "I'm glad I could be there Le Tina a lo' u Tama."

"Now don't get me confused sweetheart," Rebecca stated with a stern tone.

Maisy tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, "Sorry, Mama Rebe."

Rebecca winked at her granddaughter who turned around to face the front once more. Rebecca had a dislike so strong with Emiyn that she couldn't stand to hear her native language be spoken even by her own granddaughter.

Jack let out a sigh as he continued driving by, knowing that would be the end of his mother's complaints.

 **|\|**

Jack gently pulled the covers over his sixteen year old daughter, carrying her from downstairs to her room after she had fallen asleep on his shoulders the two of them staying up to watch The Challenge on Netflix. The four have been home for almost two hours now and Emiyn was still not home, and she hadn't called the house phone either. The clock was striking eleven-fifteen by the time Jack came back downstairs to turn the television off, he thought about going into his office to start some new ideas for his company wist waiting for his wife to get home. Jack tried his hardest not to worry, keeping his mind elsewhere for the time being.

Typing away at his laptop, he pulled his glasses from his face rubbing his eyes and letting out a small yawn. Leaning back into his brown leather chair, he glanced at the clock above the doorway seeing it was now eleven-forty-five when he heard the front door creak open. Jack scooted back from the chair, shutting his laptop closed and made his way out of his office. Walking into the kitchen he met his wife half-way kicking off her shoes and hanging up her jacket.

When she stood up straight she let out a gasp at Jack standing behind her with his arms crossed, "Shit Jack. You scared me."

Jack molded his lips together trying his hardest to remain calm, "Where have you been?"

"I got held up at work," Emiyn replied letting out a breath as she made her way around Jack, heading into the kitchen.

Slowly Jack followed after Emiyn who pulled out a pitcher filled with water from the fridge.

"You do know that tonight was my parents anniversary right? You promised to be there." Jack addressed the issue, watching as Emiyn swallowed the water from a near by glass.

Emiyn brushed her bangs back, "I-I guess I forgot, Jack. I'm sorry."  
"You forgot?" Jack pressed.

Emiyn nodded her head.  
Jack ran his fingers over his face, "Em you've been forgetting _a lot_ lately. Maybe you should think about taking a few days off, to you know _actually_ be around your family?"

Emiyn kicked the fridge door shut as she turned to her husband, "Jack I have to work just like you do, okay? The mortgage has gone up significantly and if we want to still live here by the end of this month I have to work."

"We both know that we never had an issue with paying any of the taxes on this house, so I know for sure that _that_ isn't it. Maybe it has something to do with you not wanting to be around my mother?" Jack replied.

Emiyn snorted, "Jack, now you're starting to sound _just_ like your mother. I've dealt with a lot of vicious women in my life before and I never avoided them. I have enough backbone to speak up for myself. If I didn't want to be at your mom and Blake's anniversary dinner I would have said it."  
Jack remained silent as Emiyn continued glaring at him. Letting out a breath Emiyn pushed off from the grante island and started making her way around Jack who caught her wrist.

"I think you should apologize to them in the morning." Jack suggested.

Emiyn chewed on her lips, "If I needed to be _told_ what to do I would have married my damn father."

With that said Emiyn left the kitchen.

In bed Jack lay wide away with his back turned to Emiyn. Emiyn lay on her back with her eyes closed as if she were in a deep slumber but she really wasn't.

"You awake?" Jack whispered into the night.

Emiyn didn't answer right away.

Jack shuffled around in the bed, turning to face his wife who didn't move. Jack moved his hand underneath the covers to rest his palm over Emiyn's clothed belly, "Emi?"

"Yeah Jack." Emiyn groaned but kept her eyes closed.

Jack payed close attention to his wife's face even in the dark he could still see her beauty. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah." Emiyn sighed, throwing her arm over her forehead.

Jack hummed as he began running his thumb over her tummy in thought.

"Were you really stuck at work tonight?" Jack asked into the dark room.

Emiyn pulled her eyes open turning her head to face Jack, "Where the hell else would I be?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "You could have been out with that Jai guy."

Emiyn sat up completely in bed to face Jack, "Listen to me Jack. Your insecurities when it comes to Jai and I are ridiculous."

"So _there is_ a Jai and you?" Jack exclaimed as he also sat up in bed.

"Oh my god, Jack! What do I need to do? Do I need to give you Jai's number so you can call him and check up on my story?"

Jack blinked, "I noticed something...I actually don't have the guy's number."

Emiyn scowled as she pulled their body pillow from behind them and moved to hit Jack's face. Jack held his mouth open as he lay on the bed, his head no longer cushioned by their pillow. Emiyn tossed the pillow to the end of the bed before straddling Jack's body. She held his arms above his head as she stared deeply into his eyes, "I love only you Jack Hunter. That's never going to change," She said as she lowered his lips to his neck placing kisses upon his skin, "No guy, not even Jai's cute Aussie accent, broad shoulders, or pretty smile can compare to how I feel about you."

"Really?" Jack glared causing Emiyn to laugh as she nipped his skin.

Pulling back she nodded, "I've been screwing up a lot lately but all for good reasons."

Jack caressed her thick thighs, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Emiyn pecked Jack's lips, getting ready to settle back onto her side of the bed.

Jack gripped her hips causing Emiyn stare back at him, "Who said you could move? Show me how really sorry you are."

* * *

 **A/N: These are super fun to write! The Jai that Emiyn works with is Jai Courtney if you haven't guessed lol.**


End file.
